


Drunken Firsts

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 31 - Drunk Sex
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501253
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	Drunken Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of my Kinktober for 2019. It's been a wild ride. Thank you everyone who has been kind enough to leave comments and/or kudos, especially people who read multiple works. I appreciate it from the depths of my heart. It's been a real journey for me, actually setting out and completing a project, learning ways to write better through writing, ect. Not stuff interesting if you're not me SO
> 
> ANYWAY, what's really important is this fic that I am proud of and saved for the last day. I think it's worthy and hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Peter smiled dreamily at Tony from his end of the couch. He sat facing Tony, his legs up on the seat and looking perfectly happy.

The night had started as a small Avengers gathering. Peter wasn’t twenty-one yet but Tony figured he’d let Peter cut loose. The teenager, it turned out, had been drinking the sangria all night under the naive assumption that if something didn’t taste particularly alcoholic, then it probably wasn’t. Tony didn’t feel like trying to justify to Aunt May why her nephew had not only been drinking underage but had also gotten drunk, so instead of taking Peter home Tony decided to let Peter spend the night.

The only problem was that Peter refused to go to bed. By two am, they were both still up with Peter chatting away about something called K-pop, which Tony foolishly admitted to knowing little about. Tony felt stupid for the pinpricks of jealousy he experienced as Peter listed the guys he found most attractive, gushing over each of them, eyes lighting up.

"So are Koreans your type, then?" Tony asked, somewhat casually.

Peter startled at the question. "What? No, I mean, they're really good-looking, but I kind of like guys who, uh..."

An adorable flush coloured Peter's cheeks.

"Guys who...?"

Peter laughed nervously, ducking his head down and rubbing his face before glancing up at Tony. His smile disappeared and he almost looked serious. He paused for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Do you really want to know?" Peter asked, voice small.

"Sure,” Tony agreed.

"I like older guys,” Peter said in a rush. “You know, uh, like you."

A flash of heat filled Tony’s chest. He considered Peter thoughtfully. "Really? Guys like me, or just me?" He grinned, meaning it as a joke. Peter squirmed uncomfortably before covering his face.

"Pretend I didn't say anything.” Peter’s voice sounded muffled, shaking his head into his hands. “Ugh, I can't believe I said that.” He looked up from his palms, face earnest. “Please don't be mad or - or - judge me, I just, you're really attractive and so hot, you must know that, everyone knows that, so it's not weird that I just-super-want-to-make-out-with-you." Peter finished with an awkward laugh.

"Just make out, Pete?" Tony inched closer to Peter, giving him his best smoldering look.

Peter swallowed thickly. "D-don't make fun of me."

Tony watched him carefully. A small part of him was telling him to stop, to find another topic of conversation, that this was a bad idea but Tony couldn’t help trailing his eyes over the slope of Peter’s neck and the jutting clavicle bone. He wanted to mark them. He wanted to kiss those pink plush lips until they turned red and swollen, then bite softly down until he could hear Peter squeak. Tony wondered if anyone had ever kissed Peter before - in all of Tony’s secret fantasies he was always untouched. Perfect, pure Peter.

"I'm not making fun of you,” Tony said easily. “I'm just genuinely curious."

Peter met Tony’s eyes and he must have found something there, because with a determined look and an insolent pout, he dared, "Why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Tony’s mouth twitched. He leaned forward and cupped the side of Peter's face, tilting his head and inching closer, just daring Peter to pull away. He was mere centimetres away from Peter's lips when he paused. He could feel Peter’s shaky breaths against him. He could smell the trace of fruity sangria and something undeniably Peter - a scent he remembered from standing close and from the few hugs they’d shared. 

Tony grinned and pressed his lips to Peter's. He pulled away barely a moment later.

"You have to kiss back, Pete."

"Oh," Peter said with wide eyes.

Their lips met again, motioning along with Peter's. Tony’s tongue slipped into Peter's mouth, and tasting the sweetness of the sangria. Exploring and intertwining with Peter, he found the taste of strawberries, the citrus of oranges, and the soft flavour of peach . Peter moaned and leaned into the kiss, hands blindly reaching to clasp onto Tony. He pulled himself forward, clinging to Tony’s shirt. Peter’s movements were frantic and hungry, like Tony was the best thing he'd ever tasted and he never wanted to let him go. Peter whined when they eventually parted, hands leaving, and there he was - wide dilated eyes, showing a hint of brown, with beautifully reddened lips, wet from their kiss. Peter smacked them together a couple of times, almost absent-mindedly.

Tony brushed some of the hair from Peter's face affectionately. "Do you want to know a secret, Peter?" he murmured.

Peter nodded.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Surprise painted Peter's expression. "What?"

"And I've wanted to do so much more." Tony leaned forward and kissed along Peter's jaw. He wanted to suck a tableau of his desires across Peter’s skin, blossoming depictions of what he felt and what he couldn’t say over Peter’s body. He settled to tug with his teeth Peter’s earlobe. A soft 'oh' fell from Peter's lips.

Peter let out sweet little moans as Tony kissed and sucked tenderly at Peter’s neck, smoothing each mark with his tongue as he made his way down. The sounds, those soft enamoured sighs, filled Tony with a growing insistent need. His cock strained his jeans and as much as he’d like to keep listening to Peter’s cute sounds, Tony needed Peter’s mouth on his cock, needed to see those wide innocent eyes staring up at him.

"You ever given a blowjob before?" Tony asked, aware that it wasn't his smoothest line.

"No,” Peter said, a little breathy. “B-but I've thought about it though."

"Good kind of thoughts?" Tony said between kisses.

Peter made a thoughtful noise. "Maybe. Uh, I don't know."

"You ever touched yourself thinking about it? Thinking about sucking a cock?"

Peter gasped harshly. He whined Tony’s name.

"Me?"

"N-no, no, that'd be, uh, inappropriate, right?" Peter closed his eyes for a moment and breathed a moan as Tony’s hand reached to caress Peter's thigh.

Tony chuckled. "That where you draw the line, sweetheart?"

Peter shook his head. "I just don't know how to do it. I don't know if I'd be any good, and I don't want to disappoint you."

"I can teach you - if that’s what you want.”

Peter paused for a moment. "Okay."

Tony pushed back his excitement and tried to stay stoic. He watched as Peter got himself up from the couch and then down on the floor in front of Tony. Tony undid his belt, unzipping and letting his cock jut out from his briefs. He held it in his hand and squeezed as he took a few strokes.

Peter looked perfect on his knees - so submissive, nervously glancing at Tony’s face and then his cock like he couldn't bear to disappoint Tony, like he just wanted to be good.

"What should I do first?" Peter asked. "What do you like?"

Tony nearly groaned. He was so eager to please. 

"Lick the head," Tony instructed.

Peter wet his lips, and not bothering to hold onto the shaft, gave the tip of Tony’s cock a few tentative licks. They turned broader as Peter experimented, his tongue wet and soft on the sensitive head.

"Take it in your mouth and suck. There's a good boy." Peter moaned at the praise. "Hold the shaft, sweetheart - and careful with your teeth."

Peter obeyed, lips stretching around Tony’s cock and cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

"Take more, baby, and move your head up and down. Don't need to go fast. You're doing so good, so good for me, Pete."

Peter’s head bobbed up and down Tony’s shaft, his brown eyes fixed on Tony’s.

"Move your hand in time. Fuck, Pete, you're sucking Daddy's cock so good."

It took Tony a few moments to realise what he'd said, and before then Peter had whimpered longingly around Tony’s cock. Peter cupped his own cock through his jeans and grinded his palm against it.

"You can touch yourself, sweetheart, as long as you keep sucking for me."

Peter shook his head and took his hand away, completely focusing on Tony.

"Good boy. Want you to try take more for me. Don't push yourself, but try to take all of Daddy's cock."

With a look of determination, Peter moved forward and Tony quietly exhaled as he watched his cock sunk further into Peter’s deliciously warm and wet mouth. Peter reached a point where he started to gag. Peter pulled fully off with a gulp of air, strings of his saliva and Tony’s precome hanging and breaking between Tony’s cock and Peter’s lips.

"You have to train to do that, sweetheart. That's why I told you not to try too hard." Tony gave Peter a soft smile, secretly enjoying the fact that Peter pushed himself for him and that his eyes were just a little wet from the effort.

"Train?" Peter repeated with a light frown.

"You can teach yourself to overcome your gag reflex."

"Then I can take all of Daddy's cock?" Peter asked, a small self-aware smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Tony’s cock twitched at the sound of Peter calling him Daddy for the first time. "Yes, then you can swallow all of it."

"I can swallow something else for you now, though."

Tony bit back a groan. It was an enticing thought - to come in Peter's pretty mouth and have Peter swallow it all down, smiling so sweetly up at him before sucking Tony’s cock clean. But Tony seriously considered that maybe this would be his only chance with Peter - and it was greedy but he wanted all he could get, just in case Peter regretted this. Tony knew that was messed up. Tony was still drunk enough not to really care.

"Or we could try something else."

"Like...?"

"Something that'll feel good for you too. Don't you want that, sweetheart?" Tony lifted Peter's chin with a single finger. "I'll make it so good for you. Want to make you feel as good as you make me feel."

"Okay, Daddy," Peter said zero hesitation, smiling brightly.

"Take off your clothes, sweetheart."

Peter did so, pulling his shirt over his head. The moment was slightly ruined by him getting stuck. Tony laughed and moved to help him out. Peter's face was flushed when they finally got it off. 

"Uh, I've never done this either," Peter admitted.

"What, taken off your shirt?"

"No!" Peter pushed Tony playfully. "I mean, uh..."

"Anal?"

Peter nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I won't hurt you. I won't make it bad in any way. We can stop anytime and I won't be disappointed, you'll still be a good boy. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Peter took off the rest of his clothes while Tony went to grab the lube. He came back to see Peter waiting naked on the couch, facing the other way, lying on his stomach and kicking his legs in the air. Tony licked his lips as his eyes trailed over Peter's smooth back, leading to the two swells of flesh that made Peter's buttocks.

"Gotta get you ready first, sweetheart," Tony murmured gently. "Let's get you on your back."

Peter turned over and Tony moved to sit down. He put a cushion under Peter's lower back, lifting his ass further up. Tony uncapped the lube bottle and poured a small amount on his fingers, warming it up. Gently he brought one finger to Peter's entrance and swirled it on the sensitive rim. Peter trembled and let out a needy moan. Tony watched as Peter's slim cock twitched, precome sticky against his belly. 

Tony gently rubbed his index finger before pressing slowly in, Peter's ring of tight muscle letting him through.

"How does that feel?" Tony asked as he pushed in further.

"Weird, Daddy."

"You ever done this?"

Peter shook his head.

"Just Daddy, hmm?"

"Just you, Daddy."

Tony reassuringly stroked Peter's leg. He moved his finger a little bit more before attempting another. It squeezed in, Peter letting out a gasp.

"Did I hurt you, baby?"

"It just feels weird." Peter sounded disappointed. 

Tony kissed Peter's knee. "Let me change that for you."

Tony scissored his fingers, then delved in further. Peter practically jumped when Tony found the spot.

"Oh! Daddy, there, there!"

Peter moaned loudly as Tony fingered him at at moderate speed. He watched Peter's mouth fall to stay open.

"More, more," Peter called out.

Tony chuckled. He put more lube on his third finger as he added it to join the others.

"I want your cock, Daddy," Peter whined. "I bet your cock'll feel so good."

"Gotta stretch you out a little longer, sweetheart. I don't want to hurt you."

Peter huffed in irritation. It was taking all of Tony’s willpower not to give in to Peter and just fuck him. His cock ached to be inside him, to be the first - but he needed to be sure Peter was ready.

Peter head turned around in hope once Tony removed his fingers. Tony held his cock in his hand and slathered it with lube, then considered positions.

"Gonna have to move, sweetheart. Want you to shift up to the arm rest and get your legs over."

Peter seemed a little confused about the instructions. Tony ended up guiding him by having him lie down on his back again and simply pulling his legs along until his hips were up on the arm. Peter giggled as he did so. Tony then nudged Peter's legs further apart and lined himself up, guiding them so they encircled his hips.

The sight before him was utterly divine and yet debauched. Peter's soft hair fell messily on the couch cushion, his brown eyes looking dreamily up at Tony. His head lay in the crook of one of his elbows with his hand easily sitting lax against the couch. A faint flush covered his face and made its way down to his chest. Small dusky pink nipples stood hardened and erect on his pale skin and closer to Tony immaculately sculpted abs stretched like a bridge. His slim hard cock emerged from a mess of dark brown hair, head swollen red and leaking precome that glistened in the light.

Peter's lips moved to ask, "Daddy?"

Tony gripped his cock. "Okay, you tell me if this hurts at all."

Peter nodded, and Tony pressed in, head slipping through the tight entrance and into the warmth beyond. He silently gasped - Peter felt so amazing around his cock, hugging tight to it as Tony pushed forward slowly. He gripped the base of his shaft - Peter was too much all at once, and Tony couldn't stop the thought that this was it, he sinking his cock into Peter's virgin ass, and Peter wanted it. Beautiful, incredible Peter wanted his cock, was taking his cock, was letting Tony be his first.

"Daddy, you're going too slow," Peter said, panting a little. "Want you in me. Want it like it was with your fingers."

Tony’s breath hitched. Peter was playing with his self-control. "It doesn't hurt, sweetheart?"

"No, Daddy."

Tony didn’t know whether to believe him, but he sunk in a little faster, watching as his cock disappeared inside of Peter. He groaned, unrestrained, once he leveled out.

"Is it all in me, Daddy?" Peter asked with interest.

"Yes, sweetheart," Tony replied in a huskier voice. "All of Daddy's cock is in you. So proud, baby. You've taken it all."

"Can you move?"

Tony huffed a laugh. "Course."

He pulled back slowly, then pushed back in, taking small but steady strokes. He could feel Peter's body adjust to take him with each movement until it kept shape. Tony watched Peter, who blinked half-lidded, his mouth opening to emit cute little moans, slowly increasing in urgency.

"More, Daddy," he pleaded after a particularly insistent sound.

Tony pulled back even more before pushing in. "You want Daddy to really fuck you, sweetheart?" His hips thrust in, making Peter let out a short abrupt moan.

"I do, Daddy, please," Peter whined desperately.

Tony’s hips bucked back and forwards fluidly, making sure to hit just the right spot. Peter arched and slid himself forward to meet Tony’s thrusts.

"Yes, Daddy, yes, oh god," Peter moaned, so much louder now.

With a grunt, Tony started pounding into Peter, the lewd sound of flesh slapping against flesh filling the room.

"Mm, you like Daddy's cock?"

"Yes! Daddy, I love it, I love it so much." Peter clutched at the couch as uninhibited sounds of pleasure fell frequently and fast from his lips - gasps, and moans and small whines that grew dangerously high in pitch.

"You like that Daddy's fucking your tight - virgin - ass -" Tony groaned between word, emphasising with a forward thrust.

"Oh my god, I do, I always wanted it to be you, I'm so happy, Daddy."

Tony’s hips bucked of their own accord and he was close already. "You're so amazing, Pete, you feel so amazing, fuck, you're just - just -" Tony grunted, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to hold off.

"Are you going to come, Daddy?"

Tony let out something like a growl, gritting his teeth. His voice came out deeper when he spoke. "Yes, sweetheart, do you want that? Do you want Daddy's come?"

"Please, please, I love you, Daddy, I want it -"

He couldn’t hold back. Tony met his orgasm head on with a loud groan, coming harder than he had in years, the world almost whiting out as he spilled his seed inside Peter’s ass, claiming him.

"Stay in me when I come," Peter told Tony as he tried to catch his breath.

Tony left his softening cock inside Peter and brought a hand to grip Peter's. He used the copious amount of precome to act as lube, smoothing over his up and down strokes. Peter gasped and whined as Tony accelerated near the head, tilting his hips to somehow get more.

"Let Daddy see you come, sweetheart," Tony said in a low quiet voice.

The words were barely off Tony’s lips when Peter cried out. Come shot from his cock; silvery ropes blanketing over his torso and chest, his subsequent cries and moans falling away into impassioned murmurs of 'Daddy' as continued to pulse out come. He blinked in surprise, then slumped.

"Mm, Daddy," Peter murmured sleepily, falling lax onto the couch. Tony slipped his cock easily out of Peter.

In the silence of his lust-agitated brain, Tony felt a drop in his gut. He questioned just how drunk he really was, questioned whether or not he'd just completely taken advantage of Peter, questioned whether he'd ruined things between them forever - and questioned how he felt when Peter had said 'I love you.'

Tony knew it meant nothing, just something said in the heat of the moment, but it left an uncomfortable almost pained feeling in his chest.

"Tony?"

Peter still lay on the couch, but his eyes were keenly open and watching Tony.

"Yes?"

"Are you angry at me?"

"For what?"

"You looked really serious. Makes me think you're angry or somethin'." Peter scratched his nose. 

"No, not angry, just..." Tony sighed. "I just wonder if I've done something really bad."

"You mean have sex with me? Was I that bad?" Peter sat up.

"No, no, of course you weren't...Let's just talk about it in the morning, okay? We'll get you cleaned up and into bed."

"Okay, Daddy."

Tony smiled. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

"Yeah, sure."

Tony picked him up bridal style and took him to his bedroom, laying him down. He went to the bathroom and wet a towel. He brought it back into the room and wiped Peter's torso down. Carefully he cleaned Peter's cock, just in case. He left the towel near Peter's ass before pulling the blankets over him. Peter closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Good night," Tony murmured, laying a gentle kiss on Peter's forehead. His lips moved to say something more but nothing came out. He sighed softly and went to the door - and with one last glance, flicked the light switch and closed the door behind him.


End file.
